Can't Take it
by xLovexbunnyx
Summary: When new-girl moves into Mineral Town, will it all be flowers, and potatoes in this heartfelt, drama, between new lovers, and rivals? (Rated M for very adult themes. 2 OC's are in the story, The main character and the child.)


_**A/N: Hey guys! I haven't been on for quite awhile. Been busy in my relationship, struggling in school, blah blah! I finally had an Idea to make new fan-fiction (Luckily I have my boyfriends laptop for the week, until mine gets fixed! I will most likely make other fan-fictions! But I want to get my original stories published in real life. (this is gonna be fun but ALOT of work!) Sorry for the Introduction of myself wanted to clear things up! This story will be rated MA (kinda have explicate, things, for adults eyes, only. SORRY! I may make a clean modded version, but there will be OC Like characters) You know like the main character you play as in the game of MFoMT, and the daughter! SO I hope you enjoy! NOW onto the story! (There will be a lot of 3rd person story-line, the Intro is, in first person)**_

_**INTRO**_

That day I left home, was the day I would start my new life. Who would hate living on a farm? Fresh air, peace and quiet. New exciting things, I want in my life. Mayor Thomas, said it would be alot of work, but I will make it work. My first day will consist of buying seeds to start growing No one will distract me.

_**CHAPTER ONE: Meeting The Town.**_

The Inn smelled heavenly, once you walk in. A girl of about 19, skipped up to Ami.

'Hi, welcome to The Inn! Sorry for the noise, it's so crowded in the mornings. You must be the new farmer."

"Yes, I am. My name is, Ami Waters. I just needed a change in scenery is all."

When Ami spoke, bells rang, when she smiled, the room seemed brighter.

"Ann is my name! I live here with my dad, Doug. Not to mention some guests who permanently stay, or visit."

"Sounds like a big, happy family!'

At those words, Ann's smile faded and she ran off. Leaving Ami, confused and at fault. She decides to turn around to leave, when she walked into something.

No. Not something, Someone!

"Oh! I-I am so sorry, sir!"

Then he spoke, sweet words. While staring into Ami's eyes. His eyes were like chocolate. His purple bandanna, made him look like a pirate.

"Hey, it's no problem. Doors can be tricky if not used correctly!" He winked, causing Ami to have chills. She laughed with the joke.

"My name is, Ami. I'm the new farmer. I decided to wait til summer to come here."

"What luck. I just came from, The Big City, today. I only come in summer. You know, to run the Summer Shack! I love to travel. I'm glad you chose now to come, I got to meet a new, pretty face."

His words, ate at her heart like a hot knife on butter.

"Where's The Summer Shack?"

"Right on Mineral Beach! I hope you stop by."

Ami gulped, and whispered.

"I will...uhm...What's your name?"

"Oh, silly me! My name is Kai."

"That's a very handsome name."

"Well, Ami I loved chatting with you, but I have to leave. Anytime you wanna talke, I'll always be at my shack!"

He walked away, leaving Ami breathless. If all were that cute in, Mineral Town. She may have to move!

She left, The Inn feeling bad of what she did to, Ann. It was a Monday. She felt like reading, so she headed towards, The Library. It was about a Ten minute walk from, The Inn. She reached for the door handle and turned.

It was locked.

"Oh, that's upsetting. I was hoping to read."

She slumped over to the clinic, because her sadness gave her a headache. She walked to the counter, where a pretty girl stood.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Nurse Elli. How may I help you?"

"I would like to see The Doctor."

"Yes, right away. Doctor Trent, there is a new patient here to see you , sir!"

"Send them in, Elli."

When Ami, walked in the room, he was stunned. He never saw someone so beautiful. He wanted Elli's affection, but he may want this girls affection instead. He stumbled to her.

"He-hello Ma'am. I am Doctor Trent. What seems to be the problem?"

"Doctor it's not much. I just have a headache is all. I sometimes get them, when I am sad."

"May I ask your name? You must be new in town.:

"My name is Ami Waters, I bought the farm."

"Well, AMi. Try not to overwork yourself. If you need to rest at home, or use the Hot Springs, just don't collapse."

"I will do my best, Doctor."

"Ami, please call me Trent."

"May I go home...Trent?"

"If you want, but why not meet some more of our townsfolk, it is only about 3 pm."

"I could go back to, The Inn. Are there many people there?"

"Yes, most adults go, to mingle at The Inn, when Doug, serves wine."

Ami, excitedly rushed, to The Inn. She saw some cute guys, right when she walked in. Yet her heart fluttered, when she saw, Kai. When she approached, her heart dropped. He was talking to a, pink-haired girl. She was a very, pretty looking girl of about maybe 20. Yet, she had a childish, glow to her face. _**This girl,**_touched Kai's arm flirty-like, while he blushed.

Ami, ignored it. She walked to the bar and asked for wine shots. The bartender, somewhere likely in his 40's gave her them. She slurped them down, until she was feeling fuzzy. He decided not to give her anymore.

She stumbled, she was a bit buzzed. Feeling faint, she almost face-planted, until someone caught her.

It was Kai, by the looks of it.

"Hey, beautiful. Let me help you home."

She did somersaults, in her head. Kai, was taking her home! She knew this was very sudden, but she absolutely, fell in love with him.

At the door, Kai started to speak.

"Ami, I know this is very sudden. I know we just met today. BUt I think I like you. I'm not sure if y-"

She silenced him, with her lips. They melted in each others arms. Their lips danced across with one another. When they pulled apart she whispered, "Kai, I liked you the moment, I saw you. But, I feel like this is moving very fast. What should we do?"

"We can wait. No one said we had to marry. We can at least, have the summer."

Then, Ami teared up.

Kai understood.

"We can keep up a long distance relationship. If we really want this, at the end of the summer, ok?"

"Long distance seems difficult to handle."

"What I mean is, we stay friends. Up until Summer Day 30. If we still like each other we can make it work?"

Ami yawned. She agreed, and they parted ways.


End file.
